Too Late for feelings
by Neko-90
Summary: Faye and crew find out Spike is dead. What will happen? Will Faye reveal her true feelings for Spike? Story HAS been edited...maybe you'll like it! You know you want to read this!
1. Boogie Woogie Blues 1

Hello! Here is a new story I wanted to start. I know I have too many stories, but I can't help it! Well, I don't own any anime OR manga. And I also edited this chapter, so it is more…discriptive, I should say? Oh well, enjoy…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter One – The Boogie Woogie Blues (part one)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She slowly opened her eyes; the morning sun had woken her up, "Damn, Already morning…" Faye sleepily yawned as she sat up on her bed, "Wonder if anyone else is awake…" Faye thought. She slowly stood up and walked to the Bebop's main room.

Faye slouched on the couch and turned on the t.v. "Let's see…there's never any good junk on t.v. anymore." She absent mindedly flipped through the channels to the news:

**Male Reporter: -And now, some news for the fellow Bounty Hunters…**

**Female Reporter: That's right…One particular bounty hunter named Spike Speigel has been pronounced dead this morning after being found just last night…It's been said that this man appeared dead many hours before being found.**

Faye didn't know what to think, "Oh my god-Spike-How-" questions ran through her mind. Soon enough, Jet had walked in "Faye. "What's the matter with you?" Faye couldn't say anything-she could only point to the t.v. in shock:

**Female Reporter: There has not been any evidence found, and there are no leads to who might have committed such a crime.**

**Male Reporter: We ask that if you know anything about this man, or his killer that you please call our hotline.. And now, the weather! There is going to be-**

There was silence between Jet and Faye. Faye smiled weakly, "Maybe we should call the hotline, huh?" Jet raised an eyebrow, "And give me a good reason to, those people don't need to know anything about Spike!" Ed, who popped out of nowhere said in a cheerfull voice, "Is something wrong, Faye Faye? What happened?"

Faye looked down at Ed, but didn't say a word, "Arent you going to say anything!" Faye turned her head and shot a mean look at Jet, " I need some time alone." And she took off in her Redtail.

As Faye drove away from the Bebop, she couldn't think of where to go. She wanted to hide her emotions about Spike, and she wanted to tell the cops that she knew him, butshe was so torn up with her emotions inside that she didn't know what to do, or where to go. Faye kept mentally fighting with herself, 'You should GO! Go to the cops! No, what if Julia is there? Julia…What would she say? Does she know?'

Back at the Bebop Jet had explained to Ed that Spike was no longer coming back "Huh? Spike doesn't like us anymore?" said a sad and serious Ed, as Ein quietly let out a whine-like he understood what happened. Jet tilted his head down slightly, "No, Ed. Spike cant come back anymore. Even if he wanted to…" The three of them stood quiet while listening to the news over and over again, hour after hour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's all for now…Will you PLEASE review my story? Can you tell me if I should continue this story? Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!


	2. Boogie Woogie Blues 2

Hey peoples! I hope this story is going well? Well, I don't own any anime. And once again I have edited this chapter…I wasn't happy with my mistakes…enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 – The Boogie Woogie Blues (part 2)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Faye slowly drifted through the sky, looking for somewhere to go. She finally decided, "I'm gonna find out who the bastard is that killed him. That's what I can do." With that in mind Faye called the Bebop Ship.

"Ed, Are you there? Pick up!" A frustrated Faye yelled.

Ed finally chirped "Yes, Faye-Faye?"

"Ed, I need you to find out where Spike died..." Faye said in a hushed voice.

Ed stood quiet.

Faye gave up, "Please, for me?"

"Okee Dokee!" Ed shouted, then started singing

"Anything for a friendly thing-" as she was hacking on her laptop.

"ED!" Faye shouted frustratedly.

Later on--------------------------------------------

After many long hours of flying, Faye landed on ground. She wearily stood up and stretched herself "Well that time just flewby." Faye said to herself…

Faye looked up at a long stretch of stairs, "Great, Like I need exercise." She said, sounding as lazy as ever. She looked around again, "Ah, perfect-" She smiled as she looked at an archway to what looked like a door, "-No stairs."

As she walked through the archway she felt as if someone was watching her, she then called Ed again:

"Ed, are you sure this is the place?" Faye said nervously and unsurely.

Ed popped on the screen, "Huh? Oh, yeah! That's it, Faye-Faye!"

Faye smiled slightly "Well, it doesn't look so-" there was shaking in her voice.

Jet popped onto the screen now, "Faye! Where the hell have you been-!"

Faye quickly rolled her eyes, "Don't sweat it, Jet. I'm just looking for something."

Jet yelled, "I know who you're looking for! You were always a stubborn-"

Faye let out a puffed laugh and said "I'll be back in a while…" then hung up.

"-That girl will never learn." Said a disappointed Jet, "Always gotta do things her way…"

Ed suddenly yelled "Jet-Looky looky!" Jet turned and looked at Ed's screen, "Wha-What were you looking at?"

Ed's laptop read:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike Spiegel: Deseased

_LAST SEEN: _March 19, 2071

_ESTIMATED TIME OF DEATH: _March 20, 2071 11:59 a.m.

_SUSPECT(S): _None

_ITEM(S) USED FOR MURDER: _Sword; type unknown

Jet looked shocked, "Ed, does Faye know this?"

Ed just shook her head side-to-side silently…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's all for now! And of Course… I made all of that info up about Spike's death.

Please review, even though it wasn't much.


	3. Mysterious Melancholy

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a while, but I have now learned some more things about Cowboy Bebop. I hope it's worth your while! Just kidding! Well, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I DON'T own Cowboy Bebop!

Chapter 3

_Mysterious Melancholy_

As she continued to walk closer towards the archway, Faye became nervous. She felt as if an eerie presence was watching her every move, but she kept looking around. She wanted and needed to know what happened to Spike, and nothing was going to stop her from finding it out.

Faye arrived at the door and came to a sudden halt. She slowly reached for the doorknob and opened it, it was then that Faye noticed her hand was shaking. The door screeched and echoed inside the building as Faye opened the door and looked inside with a suddenly careless expression on her face. Faye drooped her head down and shook it side to side while asking herself "Why are you doing this, Faye!"

It was then that Faye saw a shiny object on the floor, she tilted her head to her other shoulder and walked towards it. She scratched her head repeatedly and said to herself as she bent to reach the object, "Wonder if I should take it to Ed…Maybe she'll know what it is?"

Just as Faye held it in her palms, she heard a drifted scream. It wasn't as a scream for help would sound, or a scream of happiness, it was a scream of horror and pain. Faye looked around the room frantically as she felt around for a gun, and stopped when she heard the scream had stopped.

Faye calmly put her gun back with her eyes shut tight. She opened her eyes again to notice she had dropped the object on the floor. She then smiled weakly as if still frightened as she reached to pick up the object again "Maybe I should get outta here!" She slowly turned around while looking cautiously behind her, "I think I'll bring Jet next time…" And with that, Faye got into the Redtail and flew back to the Bebop.

Later on that day

The door slammed open with a bang, "Yoo Hoo…I'm back! Hello? Hey! Where's everyone?" yelled Faye as she walked down the steps of the Bebop. It seemed that only Ed noticed her presence. Ed smiled and said "Hey, Faye Faye!" and Ein cheerfully barked as he wagged his tail.

Faye sadly looked at Ein and realized how much memories he held. After all, Spike did bring him to the Bebop. Spike, whom is now gone, whom Faye would never admit to liking, whom Ed found information for, whom was Jet's friend. Spike, whom will never yet be seen again.

Jet had finnally appeared to be in the room. He turned at an angle and asked "What happened to you!" Faye wearily smiled as she flopped onto the couch and faintly said, "Ed, could ya find out what this _thing_ is?"

Well, I know I don't write much, but hey I'm tired and I made this ALL up as I was typing. So, hey. You gotta give me some credit for that! . Just kidding!

I will try to go on the internet more often, and I will try to continue as much as I can. I can promise that!

Would everyone that reads this PLEASE review? Not for me, but for the sake of my continuing the story. Because truthly, I have NO IDEA where this story is going! Sad huh?


End file.
